parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 3: Baby Baby!!
Baby Baby!! '''(also known as '''After School Sale) is the third song you perform in Um Jammer Lammy. Story Lammy and Chief Puddle celebrate on a job well-done by eating pizza. Realizing she is losing time, Lammy runs off, only to collapse on the amount of Pizza she gobbled down. A parade of pregnant people makes their way on the street and Cathy Piller confuses Lammy for a pregnant woman who is about to give birth, due to her swollen tummy. Once Lammy digests the pizza, Cathy feels betrayed in her expertise and forces Lammy to help take care of the newborns. Stage Lammy and Cathy Piller are trying to put the kids to sleep while the unnamed Baby tells Lammy what to do, the background is Cathy's body. Lyrics (Lammy) (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma!! Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa!! Gimme some milk, gimme some food! (Ow!!) Gimme the car, one dat goes voom! (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) I need to potty, or I'll be real naughty! Somebody hold me! Somebody hug me! Ma ma ma ma, ma ma! Pa pa pa pa, pa pa! Somebody come over quick! I'm gonna start a trick! Cuz here I go. Didn't you know? I am a kid, With no control! (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) I think my diaper is wet. I think the bed gon‘ be next. I wanna go, I need to go now. How much longer, I don't know now. You are the person who's #$%^&! Or was it Mama or #$%^&! (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Hey hey Papa, I been good. Now can I please have my food? (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Papa can I go and have the toy that make that funny sound-a? Mama can I eat the food that make me feel like million dolla? I wanna go to bed right now mama! Buy me that toy before that, oh please Papa! Lyrics (PaRappa) (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Ma ma ma ma, ma ma ma ma!! Pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa pa!! Gimme some milk, gimme some food! Gimme the car, one dat goes voom! (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) I need to potty, or yes I'll be naughty! Somebody hold me tight! Somebody hug me! Ma ma ma ma! Pa pa pa pa! Somebody come here quick! I'm gonna start a trick! Here I go. Didn't you know? I am a kid, with no control. (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) I think I'm wet. (I think you're wet.) I think you're next. (I think I'm next.) I need to go you know! Can't hold much longer you know! Are you the person who's name's Parappa Rappa? Or was it Ma ma, ma ma ma ma ma? (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Hey hey Papa, don't you think I'm good? Now can I please have my food? (Now put these kids to sleep, will ya!?) Papa can I have the toy makes the sound? Mama can I have the food that taste good? I need to go to bed for real mama. But buy a toy for me before papa. End of level responses 'Lammy' 'Good' Baby Bunny: I'll shut up now. I'm real sleepy...Zzz Lammy: Good night little guys... 'Cool' Baby Bunny: Ma ma...Pa pa..Zzz.... Lammy: Not too bad for little guys... I gotta go now. 'Bad/Awful' Baby Bunny: Ihihihihi..... Lammy: Fudge! Let me do it again... 'PaRappa' 'Good' Baby Bunny: I'll shut up now. I'm real sleepy...Zzz PaRappa: That was pretty good! Nighty night little guys. 'Cool' Baby Bunny: Ma ma...Pa pa..Zzz.... PaRappa: Alrighty then! I deserve a toy!! Bad/Awful Baby Bunny: Ihihihihi..... PaRappa: No, No, No... PaRappa 'will be sad and then goes to sleep. '(Upon losing COOL) '''Mama, I want the bug!! End of level response (Co-op with Rammy) '''Good Baby Bunny: I'll shut up now. Lammy: Good night little guys... Rammy: Sweet dreams... Bad/Awful Baby Bunny: Ihihihihi..... Lammy: Fudge! Rammy: I hate this stage. End of Level Response (Versus) Baby Bunny: (What a day...) Lammy Win: ...You guys are cute! Lose: You little brat! Rammy Win: I know, I know, I'm the better one. Lose: Come on, I never liked this stage. Parappa Win: You're not too bad... for a little guy. Lose: Our game's over. Time for beddy bye. Bad/Awful Bad: The music will drop in quality, and start skipping like a vinyl record. The babies that Lammy/Rammy/Parappa are holding, as well as the babies in the background, will start to frown. Awful: The music will drop in quality again, and its skipping becomes more noticeable. The babies will start crying. Trivia *When Cool mode is achieved, the baby bunny will say "I don't like this flat bug!", and Cathy Piller will toss her into the air. Afterwards, the colored balls will start bouncing everywhere. *The song is a parody of "Come Out And Play" by The Offspring, with the line "Now put these kids to sleep, will ya?!" being a parody of the line "You gotta keep them separated". Category:Stages Category:UmJammer Lammy